ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gridman Sigma
is the younger brother of Gridman in a novel sequel series, Denkou Choujin Gridman: The Demon King's Counterattack. Sigma would have become the alter ego of Takeshi Todo, a reformed antagonist of the original series. In 2015, Gridman Sigma made his first public appearance at the end of the anime short, Denkou Choujin Gridman: boys invent great hero. Conception Girdman Sigma was created both for the serial novel and Kazumitsu Akamatsu's desire to have both Thunder and King Gridman to fight side-by-side, hence his later form as King Gridman Sigma. This plan was formulated back during the production of the original show. In the third quarter of the series, Takeshi Todo was meant to steal Gridman's data and become , a rival character and Khan Digifier's servant, before redeeming himself as . Additionally, had the original plan taken place without the aforementioned production problems, Grid Knight would star in a sequel season. As revealed in an old magazine called , there was a design of a second Gridman, who was themed after a European knight. Despite his near-identical appearance to Gridman save his head, Sigma is designed by anime Mecha designer .http://egloos.zum.com/kgm84/v/3334227 *First picture: Grid Knight - The white armor parts are inherited from Gridman and are meant to represent silver/metal. *Second picture: Khan Knight - Aside from its black colored body, Khan Knight's undersuit is identical to Grid Knight's, having black and purple colors. *Third to fifth pictures: Gridman II, the designs of a new Gridman, who bears resemblance to a knight. Dt6FXK4UwAAdZ0p.jpg|Several of Gridman's rejected helmet designs, including drafts for Khanknight's helmet. EOKHsGTUcAE9rzF.jpg|Gridman II in full color, resembling the first Gridman. EOJoUTFU4AE2Np9.jpg|Khan/Gridknight's main body. This sketching was thought to be lost until Kazumitsu found it among the fax papers in January 2020.https://twitter.com/Karzworks/status/1216649566138691585 History Denkou Choujin Gridman: The Demon King's Counterattack When Neo Khan Digifier, the younger brother of Khan Digifier attacks, Gridman and his own younger brother, Gridman Sigma appears. Choosing Takeshi Todo as his host, Sigma and his brother fight Neo Khan Digifier and his monster army. Their final opponent was Geist Digifier, which was Neo Khan Digifier's final form achieved by fusing with the souls of his defeated monsters. Denkou Choujin Gridman: boys invent great hero Takeshi appeared as an adult in the anime Gridman short. After watching the battles (or rather, relieving past memories) of the previous Gridman, Takeshi is granted the Acceptor by the light of several monitors and transforms by shouting 'ACCESS FLASH'. Transforming into Gridman Sigma to face monsters in the real world Profile Stats *'Height': Micro ~ 70 m *'Weight': 0 ~ 55,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 30 *'Origin': Hyper World Forms : Gridman Sigma's version of the original Grid Beam. * : Gridman Sigma conjures a blade of light to slash with. GridSigmaBeam.png|Grid Sigma Beam SigmaSlash.png|Sigma Slash :;Techniques * : A punching technique. * : A side kick technique. * : Like Gridman, Sigma can also use the Fixer Beam. FixerBeamSigma.png|Fixer Beam ::;Combination * : Gridman and Gridman Sigma fire their signature finisher beams simultaneously. * : Gridman and Gridman Sigma both slash the opponent. * : Gridman and Gridman Sigma punch the opponent simultaneously. * : Gridman and Gridman Sigma kick the opponent simultaneously. Gridman performs a flying kick while Sigma does a side kick. DoubleGridBeam.png|Double Grid Beam LightningRotationSlash.png|Lightning Rotation Slash WGridKick.png|W Grid Kick - King= King Gridman Sigma is the fusion of Gridman Sigma and King Jet, the latter acting as its armor. :;Techniques *'Powers of King Gridman': The actual details are unknown, but it is presumed that he retains the same powers and armaments as King Gridman. ** : Sigma's version of the King Grid Beam. * : Thunder Gridman and King Gridman Sigma fire energy beams which turn into three dragons that strike the opponent. KingSigmaBeam.png|King Sigma Beam DragonSpiral.png|Dragon Spiral }} Assist Weapons In the same vein as Gridman, Sigma can also arm himself with , specifically ones that his brother uses. Given that Khan Digifier had destroyed them in his final battle, it is more likely that they were recreated/repaired at some point of time. * : A large aircraft made to be Dyna Fighter's support. Sigma combines with it to become King Gridman Sigma. Gallery Gridman-Sigma.jpg Gridman Sigma.jpg Gridman 2.jpg|Gridman and Gridman Sigma 1348253538352.jpg gridman_and_gridman_sigma_by_naruhinafanatic.jpg o0480064012087592593_001.jpg siguma.JPG siguma-f2.JPG tumblr_niah6xYpLx1rqtcbqo2_1280.jpg ThunderGridmanAndKingGridmanSigma.png|Thunder Gridman (left) and King Gridman Sigma (right) GridmanSigmaDynaDragonSet.jpg|King Gridman Sigma, as seen on the Super Minipla Dyna Dragon and Gridman Sigma set Denkou Choujin Gridman: boys invent great hero gridman_anime_0116_18.png|Takeshi Todo's Grand Acceptor B7fNFdTIAAAIAsA.jpg|Access Flash! Anime_Sigma.png 33442-gridman_animation_header.jpg Sigma.jpg TakeshiAccessFlash.gif 01.jpg 02.jpg Trivia *Masaya Obi, the actor of Naoto Sho has Gridman Sigma's version of Acceptor.https://twitter.com/masaya_obi/status/1053644050543239173 Whether it was the original prop or his own custom made is unknown. *Sigma's blue design would be later used in many other Ultras. *His face resembles the faces of Jean-Bot and Jean-Nine. References Category:Heroes Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Gridman Category:Gridman Characters Category:Protagonists